


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by its_me_smol_steve, Pufalup



Series: Stucky Oneshots by Sophia Wirtz [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Of Course There's Fluff It's Sophia Wirtz, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery, oh so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufalup/pseuds/Pufalup
Summary: Basically just Steve and Bucky being an adorable domestic couple, plus some Bucky recovering.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another work by Sophia Wirtz. It's just a short little blast of words, but its soooo cuuuuute! Go find her on Pinterest!

He'd heard the term before, but Steve had never really realized what it meant for something to make his heart happy. Sure, he was happy to help fight HYDRA, or aliens, or whatever-the-hell those things were, but it never made his blood sing. This, though; this did. This was Bucky feeling safe enough to sleep on the couch, arm covered in a blanket because, "It's comfortable, Steve, c'mon, quit laughin'," even when he was grinning too. This was Bucky covered in the fluffiest blanket they owned, that they didn't even own until Bucky had come back and Steve had seen it one day in the store. Bucky had laughed as he ran his right hand over it, pushing his fingers into the faux fur.

This was Bucky with a messy braid, closed eyes, slack mouth, and a ridiculously fluffy blanket. And this, Steve thought, was home. And this made his heart sing. Steve stood there, smiling, while he tried to remember how to get his heart to beat normally again before quietly moving off to the kitchen. Water was his thought, but he found himself staring at the sink, thinking over things, surprised when Bucky pressed up against him, yet already relaxing into the brunet's touch. "Hi," he murmured, laying his hand over the mismatched ones Bucky had pressed to his chest.

"Hi," Bucky said, low, tired, but comfortable. He sighed against the blond's back. "You're warm. And comfortable."

Steve laughed lightly. "And you're tired. C'mon, let's go sit down. I'll watch a movie, and you'll pretend to watch it until you fall asleep."

He felt the shrug more than anything else. "'S okay. You c'n go do what you want."

"What if I want to watch a movie?" He moved until he'd turned around in Bucky's arms and hugged the brunet. "What if I want you to fall asleep on me?"

Bucky hummed as he laid his head on Steve's shoulder, eyes closed. "'M not gonna stop ya."

Steve smiled because he couldn't not as he maneuvered them back into the living room and onto the couch. He grabbed the remote and almost before the TV was on, Bucky was asleep again. Steve looked, considered, then decided. He turned off the television, before adjusting so he and Bucky were laying together on the couch. _This_ , he thought as his eyes slipped shut, was home. Finally, after some seventy-odd years, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sophia Wirtz got an archive of our own! Find her works here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve


End file.
